Modern Fairy Tale
by aliendroid
Summary: Fairy tales aren't just myth. Like the werewolf, they're real. There's just a few differences. Stiles' gets placed under an ancient sleeping curse, one known all too well. He needs a kiss to wake up, but who's? And why was he placed under this curse? Fairy tales are coming to Beacon Hills, and they want something the Pack has. [Sterek] Boy/Boy One Shot.


_**Modern Fairy Tale**_

**This idea popped into my head and demanded I write it. Thankfully it's just a one shot, and I needed to post one of those anyways. First time writing for this fandom, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Plot Bunny: Spot**

**Plot: Fairy tales aren't just myth. Like the werewolf, they're real. There's just a few differences. Stiles' gets placed under an ancient sleeping curse, one known all too well. He needs a kiss to wake up, but who's? And why was he placed under this curse? Fairy tales are coming to Beacon Hills, and they want something the Pack has.**

**Pairings: Sterek! Also signs of Scott/Kira & Lydia/Malia, **

**Rating: M. Take it SERIOUSLY! Though the lemon isn't full penetration, there is still a bedroom scene. Don't like boy/boy action, leave now! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. I am making NO profit from this. The two OC's appearing in this are of my own creation though.**

_**Modern Fairy Tale**_

Stiles didn't understand how things had come to this. There was a fight, though hell if he could remember how it had started. What he did remember was being taken. Hauled off in some vehicle, tied and gagged. There was a blindfold over his eyes, and earplugs in his ears. Whoever these people where, it was obvious they didn't want him to know where they were taking him.

Despite his pulse pounding in his ears, he wasn't afraid. He knew Scott and Derek, along with the rest of the pack, would come for him.

The jerking of the vehicle, followed by rough hands pulling him up and out signaled the end of the ride. He was placed upright in a chair, the blindfold and earplugs removed. The light was low making it hard for him to make anything out clearly.

"Is this really him?" a feminine voice demanded.

"He's the only human amongst them," a man answered.

"Fine," the woman sighed.

The clacking of high heels on hard pavement was unmistakable as she walked up to him, an apple in her hand. Even with his senses clogged, and brain rattled he could tell it was a particularly delicious looking fruit.

"You like apples, right?" the woman asked. "Of course you do. So how about a bite?"

"No," Stiles choked out, his throat soar and dry.

He didn't know what was going on, so he sure as hell wasn't going to accept some random fruit from a person who'd just kidnapped him. Looking up at the woman he tried to make out her features, but there was something obscuring her face. A mask? Hood? Veil? He couldn't tell.

The sound of a knife slicing into the crisp ripe fruit drew his attention away from the woman's face. She held up a bite sized piece of apple, reached for his mouth, and forced him to open up. Shoving the apple into Stile's mouth, she held her hand over his lips, guaranteeing he would have no choice but to swallow.

"He could choke," the man protested from his place within the room.

"Oh well," the woman replied.

Stile's head hurt. His vision swam. His hearing became fuzzy. All of it happened in a matter of seconds as the single piece of apple slid down his throat, and blackness overtook him.

The woman stepped away from the now lifeless looking body. She smiled. The first stage of their plan was accomplished. Now all they had to do was deliver him to the Beacon Hills' pack, and watch as they scrambled to save their friend. The time it would take them to find him, and wake him up, should be enough for the two of them to find what they're looking for.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Derek watched as Scott paced his apartment. Worry vibrated off of the pack alpha in waves. Everyone else was cowering, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Even Kira seemed wary of him in his present state.

"We'll find Stiles," Peter sighed with his usual emotionless tact. "He's a bright kid, I'm sure he's already trying to find a way out of whatever it is that's got him."

"Not helping," Malia rolled her eyes.

"How is it possible that we can't track him?" Scott demanded, his red gaze zooming in on Derek.

"How the hell should I know?" Derek asked.

"Why would they take him?" Lydia asked the one question no one had since they'd discovered Stiles' disappearance. "He isn't a threat. Heck, he's the only human here."

"That could be the reason he was taken," Peter provided. Everybody looked to the resurrected werewolf, hoping he'd elaborate. "Well, as a human he's the most defenseless. Making him the easiest target. Besides, we don't even know what we were just fighting, so how can we know why they took him?"

"Does it matter?" Kira asked. "He's our friend, we should be trying to get him back. Not just sitting here."

"I say cut our losses," Malia shrugged.

"Malia," Lydia glared at the werecoyote.

"What?" Malia asked.

Lydia sighed. Walking up to Scott, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him. But first we need to know about the people that attacked us."

Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Fine. Where do we start?"

"How about from the beginning? What did they want when they first showed up?" Peter suggested.

**10 Hours Ago…**

_Stiles laughed as he won yet another round of poker, making that his sixth victory in a row. They were all at Derek's apartment, waiting out the most recent of winter storms to hit Beacon Hills. The power was out, meaning no television. Candles provided enough light for the vision-impaired to see, but only just. Heavy jackets and blankets had been passed out hours ago for those who didn't have a wolf's body temperature. Some had even curled up together to keep warm, such as Malia and Lydia who were whispering about something together in a corner._

_Scott looked behind him when he noticed Stiles' staring at the two girls. Smiling he nudged his friend. "I thought you'd gotten over it?"_

"_Yeah, just my luck that the only two girls I've ever liked would get together," Stiles replied. "But hey, at least I get to enjoy seeing them both happy."_

_Scott didn't have an answer for that._

_It was Derek that decided to speak up, "You just haven't found the right one."_

_Stiles gave him a sideways glance. "Oh? Are you saying you know who I should be with? Maybe… you?"_

_Derek glared at the youth, who could only grin. The two continued to stare, hoping the other would deny the joking accusation. Neither did._

"_Okay," Scott sighed, uncomfortable with the growing tension between his mentor and best friend. "Are we playing another hand?"_

"_No," Stiles said standing up. "I think I'll sit this one out."_

"_Me too," Derek replied._

"_I'm in," Peter said._

"_Oh, I'll play this hand," Lydia called, her and Malia coming to sit on the couches._

"_Great," Scott groaned, just what he needed. Two geniuses playing against him instead of one. _

_Stiles went to the windows, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter. Watching the snow fall, he silently berated himself for making that joke. Worse, he couldn't imagine why Derek hadn't denied it. _

"_You know you aren't doomed right?" Derek asked, coming to stand next to him._

"_What?" Stiles asked._

"_You and relationships, you're not doomed," Derek repeated._

"_Fine, cursed," Stiles replied. "Guess I finally fit in, but instead of being a supernatural something or another, I have supernaturally horrid luck with girls."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't be with girls then," Derek suggested._

_Stiles' eyes widened. Turning to the former alpha he gaped at him. He wasn't suggesting what he thought he was suggesting, was he? _

"_Wha-"_

_Just as Stiles was about to confirm his suspicions, the door slid open with a loud clang. Air rushed in, dousing all the candles in the room. Instantly everyone was on alert. Derek pushing Stiles behind him._

"_Where is it?" came a raspy voice._

"_What do you want?" Scott demanded, his eyes glowing in the dark as he searched out the intruder._

"_Give us the tree," a second, more feminine voice whispered._

"_We know it's here," the raspy, male voice echoed._

"_Give it to us!"_

"_We don't have any trees," Scott replied. _

_He caught sight of a shadow moving to his left. Growling, he rushed toward it. Reaching out, clawed hands swiped at the intruder, only to be kicked back._

"_You will give us the tree," the female voice demanded._

_Derek, with Stiles behind him, tracked the movements of two shadow wrapped figures. He growled when they advanced on him. Pushing Stiles further behind him, he backed him away from the window and toward the stairs. _

"_Run when I say to," he instructed._

"_What? Why?" Stiles demanded._

"_Just do it," Derek growled._

"_Give us the tree."_

"_The tree is all we want."_

_Scott and Kira came to stand beside Derek. Malia and Peter were covering Lydia._

"_Run, run now!" Derek shouted when the figures were within his reach. _

_Lydia and Stiles made a break for the door as the others converged on the two figures._

**Present…**

"That's all I can remember," Peter said.

"Me too," Kira confirmed.

"I blacked out after that, I think," Malia sounded genuinely apologetic.

"But why take Stiles while we were all out of it?" Lydia asked.

"As I said, it's probably because he's human," Peter repeated. "Humans don't have as many safety nets protecting them. We, as supernatural begins, have very few things that can fully affect us."

"Meaning, they took Stiles because he's the weakest," Malia concluded.

"Correct," Peter confirmed.

"Fuck!" Scott growled, his fist slamming into the wall.

Derek said nothing, only watched on. Despite his perfect external mask of calm and indifference, internally he was fuming. Sure Stiles was annoying, irritating actually, but he couldn't believe he'd let this happen. Not to Stiles. He'd already been through more than his fair share as of late.

"We're just going to have to search the entirety of the town," Kira said.

"Again?" Malia sighed. "We've searched it already. And the preserve."

"I'll do it," Derek said, grabbing his coat. "You all just stay here."

"Wait," Scott called. "I'm going with you."

"Scott," Kira stepped forward.

"He's my best friend," Scott reasoned. "If he's in trouble I have to find him."

Kira nodded, and retook her place on the couch. Without another word of protest Scott and Derek left.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

"They're after the Nemeton," Derek explained as Scott and he walked to his car.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Scott acknowledged. "But what I can't understand is why they didn't just call it that? And why take Stiles?"

Derek unlocked his car, and climbed in. "Perhaps they know how important he is to you, the alpha. Or, it could be as Peter said, and they took him because he's the weakest."

Scott didn't respond to that as they pulled out and drove down the street. The windows were down, both hoping to catch a hint of their missing friend's scent. Like before though, there was no trace of him. It was like Stiles had been swallowed up by the earth. All they could smell was the winter storm.

Glancing over to the older werewolf, Scott considered broaching a topic he knew neither of them wanted to discuss. They'd both come to an agreement about it long ago, but it seemed Derek needed to be reminded of that.

Turning his attention back to the air coming in through the window, Scott asked, "Why were you probing Stiles like that?"

Derek looked over to the young alpha. "Like what?" he answered with a question of his own.

"You know," Scott growled. "You promised you wouldn't press him. He doesn't know about how you feel."

"I wasn't," Derek denied. "I was only trying to cheer him up."

"Some good that did," Scott scoffed.

"What exactly are you saying Scott?" Derek demanded, abruptly stopping the car.

"I'm saying you should back off Stiles," Scott shouted. "He doesn't need this right now. He's already had his heart broken twice, at once. Let the wounds heal before opening a new one."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "I don't plan to hurt him, and you aren't exactly one to be preaching dating ethics to me. How long did you wait after breaking up with Alison before going for Kira?"

"That's entirely different," Scott denied. "Alison and I parted on mutual terms."

"And you think Stiles isn't strong enough to what, be loved?" Derek demanded.

"Do you?" Scott shot back. "Do you love him? Or is it some strange fascination you hold?"

"How dar-"

THUMP

Both werewolves were jolted from their argument by a body falling onto the hood of the car. Stiles' scent drifted through the windows, spurring both men to jump from the vehicle. Their eyes widened at the sight of Stiles wrapped up in a red, hooded cloak lying seemingly dead on the front of Derek's car.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, reaching out and dragging him from the warm hood. "Stiles, wake up."

"Where did he come from?" Scott questioned as he knelt beside Derek and his friend, his eyes searching the few trees surrounding them.

"Scott, he's not breathing," Derek choked, looking up at the alpha with a worried expression.

Scott felt his heart stop with those words. "No, that's not possible," his voice shook as he reached for his friend. His skin was still warm, but there was no trace of a heartbeat or breath. "No. Stiles!" Growling he turned from his friend to look around him. "Come out! Now! Why'd you do this? He wasn't a threat to you!"

"Scott, no one's there," Derek shouted as he stood up, Stiles in his arms. "We have to get Stiles out of here. We'll take him back to my place, and call Deaton."

Pissed, Scott got back into the car, slamming the door behind him. Looking in the backseat, his gaze softened on Stiles' face. He looked alive. There was color in his cheeks, and he could feel his warmth. But he couldn't hear a heartbeat. He didn't understand it.

As Derek drove he tried not to think about Stiles lying, basically dead, right behind him. He refused to admit that he was dead. He'd seen plenty of the dead, and they never looked like him. Plus if he was dead surely Lydia would have noticed. No, this was something else. Something supernatural. Those two people did something to Stiles, and he would find out what.

First they had to get him to safety. Somewhere no one would see him.

"We have to call his Dad," Scott suddenly said.

"What?" Derek looked over to the alpha. "And tell him what exactly? Hey found your son, but sorry he's in a coma?"

"We can't not tell him," Scott replied.

Derek cursed under his breath, but didn't protest further. Scott pulled out his phone, dialing the Sheriff's personal number as the other wolf continued to drive.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Sheriff Stliniski stood over his boy, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His boy, his only son was dead. He knew he should be crying, but he couldn't. Probably due to the shock coursing through him.

Scott, Kira, Malia, and Derek stood back. Equal signs of pain in each of their eyes.

"But I'm telling you, he isn't dead!" Lydia shouted again, her gaze directed at Peter.

They'd been arguing, uncaring about the effect it is was having on the others, since Derek and Scott arrived with Stiles' body.

"Well then, how would you describe him?" Peter asked, his voice calm as always.

"I," Lydia paused. "I don't know. But I know death, and Stiles is _not_ dead!" she insisted.

"I'd listen to her if I was you, she is a banshee," Deaton said, finally arriving. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of some things."

"Doc," the Sheriff turned to the veterinarian, a pleading look in his eyes. "Is there anything you can do?"

Deaton walked over to the couch where Stiles lay, seemingly lost in a dream, minus the face he wasn't breathing. His eyes passed over the teenager, widening at the sight of the red cloak wrapped around him.

"Is this how you found him?" he asked.

"Yes," Scott answered. "Come on, you know what this is right?"

Deaton didn't answer. Slipping on a pair of gloves, he opened Stiles' mouth and instantly smelled apples. Gently closing his mouth, he opened his eyelids. The eyes were unfocused, but not dead. They appeared more as if he was lost in a deep sleeping.

Sighing, he removed his gloves and took the cloak off of the boy. "How many of you are familiar with fairy tales?" he asked.

"You mean like Cinderella?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but in this case I'd say we're dealing with a mixture of Snow White and Red Riding Hood," Deaton explained holding up the cloak.

"Snow White?" Lydia's eyes widened. "So I'm right, Stiles isn't dead."

"He's in a death like sleep," Deaton acknowledged. "Cursed, by an apple."

"Wait," the Sheriff held up his hands. "Look, I accept that the supernatural exists, but are you telling me that an evil queen is responsible for this?"

Deaton laughed. "No. But a sorceress is."

The Sheriff looked at the Druid with a mixture of bewilderment and acceptance. It was a look he'd been wearing a lot since he'd come to know about the pack and the world they all inhabited. Still, some things were a bit harder to swallow then others.

Derek, who had been listening with growing dread, asked, "How do we wake him up?"

Deaton shrugged. "Well, according to the story, he needs to be kissed."

"Fine, I'll do it," Lydia said stepping forward. Derek's eyes narrowed on the Banshee.

"By his true love," Deaton added, halting Lydia in her advancement.

Everyone paused and looked at another person, as if trying to pass off the responsibility. Well, everyone except Derek. His eyes slowly widened as Deaton continued to talk.

"Surely you all know the tale. Snow White is poisoned by an enchanted apple, and placed into a sleep similar to death. Only the kiss of her true love can wake her."

"Great," the Sheriff frowned. "How do we find my son's true love?" he couldn't help but glare at the two girls that he knew had once been part of his boy's romantic life.

"We won't have to," Deaton smiled. "Interesting thing about these kinds of curses, the cure always seems to find its way to the victim. Over time, that is."

"So, you're saying that the person who can bring Stiles out of this will just, what, randomly show up?" Scott asked.

"If they aren't within this room already, yes," Deaton answered.

The group looked around at each other. Each felt the weight of those words, though only one felt the hope it could hold. One felt worry fill him. Scott looked toward Derek, a warning in his eyes. Derek ignored it, he was far too deep within his own thoughts about what this could mean.

"So, we should all kiss him, just to rule us out," Lydia suggested, once again stepping forward.

"You can, yes," Deaton said, stepping aside.

Lydia knelt down, her fingers brushing through Stiles' hair as she looked down at him. Derek had to hold back a growl as the Banshee leaned in, and pressed her lips to Stiles'. Everyone held their breath waiting for a reaction, but nothing came.

"It was worth a shot," Lydia sighed as she stood back up.

"I guess I'm up next," Malia shrugged as she stepped forward. "I was his first, so I guess I'm the most likely one."

"Not necessarily," Peter replied, obviously hoping that his child wouldn't be the one to wake the human teen.

Everyone ignored the negative ass, instead focusing on the werecoyote as she leaned over Stiles. She pressed her lips to his, letting them linger a bit longer than Derek thought was needed. Again, nothing happened.

All eyes turned to Kira. "Me? No way. Not possible," she quickly denied.

"Come on, we did it," Lydia urged.

"Wait," Scott tried to interfere, but the look in Lydia's eyes stopped him from pulling Kira back.

Kira, completely uncomfortable, leaned down, and quickly kissed Stiles. Like with the other two girls, nothing happened. Though she felt bad that he was still locked within the curse, she was glad that it wasn't her. Returning to Scott's side, she leaned against him.

"Well, who's next?" Lydia asked, looking at the men in the room.

"You can't be serious?" Peter demanded. "I'm not kissing Stiles."

"I agree," the Sheriff nodded. "I don't want him to be Stiles' true anything."

Peter gave the other man a tilted sarcastic look, but he ignored it. Instead he looked at Scott. The teenager's eyes widened.

"No," Scott denied.

"You're his best friend," Sheriff Stliniski reasoned.

"So? That doesn't mean we love each other like that," Scott countered. "He's like my brother!"

"Scott, please," the Sheriff pleaded.

Scott cringed, he couldn't deny the man when he was so obviously broken up about this already.

Walking over to his friend's still body he tried not to gag as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's. The growl that came from Derek gained everyone's attention. Scott pulled away, his eyes red as he growled back.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

Peter laughed. "Oh, this is just great."

"What is?" Malia demanded.

"Since when?" Peter asked, looking over to his nephew. "And if so, why didn't you volunteer to kiss him first?"

"He isn't kissing him," Scott growled.

"Now wait a moment," Sheriff Stliniski protested. "What is going on?"

"Derek likes Stiles," Lydia translated simply.

Scott continued to growl. Sheriff Stliniski gaped at the group. Deaton was ignoring it all in favor of inspecting the red cloak.

"So, let him kiss him," Sheriff Stliniski finally said, though it nearly killed him to do so.

"No," Scott defied instantly.

"Scott," the Sheriff gave the teen wolf a hard look. "If it'll safe Stiles, I'm willing to ignore the fact that this is essentially illegal."

Derek didn't bother pointing out that the _legality_ of the situation wasn't Scott's problem. Instead he rose from his place on the stairs and made his way to Stiles' side. Scott stepped back, but just enough for Derek to sit on the edge of the couch.

Reaching out, he traced his jaw lovingly. His fingers ghosting across his lips. He couldn't count the many times he'd thought about kissing these exact lips. Though he could say that never once had this scenario ever presented itself in his fantasies. Still, he wasn't going to turn away from it now.

Leaning in, he closed his eyes, and whispered, "Stiles, please wake up."

Closing the final distance, he kissed him. Derek poured every ounce of emotion he held for the boy – frustration, wonder, amusement, anger, bemusement, and love – into the kiss. He tried to convey everything with that one kiss.

A soft breath was heard, and Derek drew back.

Dark lashes fluttered, followed by violent coughing. Stiles curled into a ball as he seemed to be choking on something.

"Quick, turn him on his side," Deaton instructed.

Instantly Derek followed his orders. Turning Stiles onto his side, he rubbed his back as he coughed up a piece of apple. Wheezing he leaned against Derek not entirely conscious of what he was doing, or the fact that Derek's hand was still massaging soothing circles across his back.

Deaton picked up the apple, placing it in a bag, and sealing it. "I'll take this back to the clinic and see if I can identify the exact origins of the curse. Now that Stiles' awake, I'm worried about the second half of the package."

"Second half?" Scott asked, taking his eyes away from the sight of Derek holding Stiles in a gentle, protective embrace.

"This cloak," Deaton explained. "I said we were dealing with two fairy tales. This is the second, Red Riding Hood."

"What does it mean?" Sheriff Stliniski asked. "And what does it have to do with my son?" He also was trying to ignore the scene of the two on the couch together.

Deaton shook his head. "I don't know. But I promise to get back to you as soon as I do."

The Sheriff nodded, understanding that was all he'd get for now. Turning back to his son, he kneeled down and smiled at him. "How you doing?"

"My chest hurts," Stiles managed to answer. "And I feel like I've been asleep for a whole week."

"Just a day actually," Lydia explained, a smile lighting up her face. "But you can thank Derek for waking you up."

"Yeah, with true love's kiss," Peter drawled.

"Wha?" Stiles looked up to the werewolf holding him, his eyes wide.

Now that he was consciously aware of the fact he was in Derek's arms he didn't know how to react. True it felt good, really good, but it was still confusing. Though, everyone noticed he was making no move to leave the wolf's embrace either.

Derek could only return the gaze. He didn't know how to explain this to him. Hell, he hadn't even technically confessed and now he knew they were destined to be together. Of course he was happy about that bit of information. Still, this wasn't something one just calmly told someone.

"Let me explain," Lydia grinned. Then again, obviously some could.

She seemed to be enjoying this.

Scott wasn't though, not at all. All he could see was how this could all go wrong. But he couldn't do anything about it now. Everyone had seen it. True love's kiss waking the cursed… was Stiles the princess in this situation?

"You were placed under Snow White's sleeping curse and had to be awoken by true love's kiss. Most of us tried kissing you, even Scott," Lydia explained.

"Really? You did that for me?" Stiles asked, looking up at his best friend with mock laughter in his voice.

"You're my best friend," Scott shrugged it aside.

"Yeah, anyways," Lydia scoffed, remembering the alpha's protest at the idea of kissing Stiles. "It was Derek's kiss that woke you. Of course we didn't think about having him kiss you, until after he growled at Scott for doing it first. So, there you have it. Derek's your true love."

Once again Derek found himself holding an unconscious Stiles, but this time for an entirely different reason. He'd fainted.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Two people crept through the shadows of the Beacon Hills Preserve. One destination kept them going. If only they could reach it, harness the power there, they could finally return to their ideal physical state. No more skulking in shadows. No more taking the youth and life of teens. They would be whole once again.

"Claudia, do you even know where you're going?" the man hissed.

"Yes, Aaron," Claudia snapped. "I know where I'm going. I can feel the Holy Tree's power. It's like I'm being drawn to it. Like it's calling my name."

Aaron rolled his blue eyes. "That's great, but how much longer until we get there?"

Emerald green eyes glared back to the man. His grey-white hair shone in the moonlight, creating a halo around his aged face. Despite his physical appearance, he was still strong. Remnants of the once fierce hunter he was.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have bothered planning a distraction," Claudia replied simply.

Like Aaron she was aged. Her once mahogany hair was streaked with silver. Her beautiful porcelain skin was now wrinkled, with age spots. It was only her power that hadn't waned over the centuries. Of course she'd made sacrifices to keep it strong.

"Did you have to poison the boy? He was innocent," Aaron protested as he continued to follow the sorceress.

Claudia felt her irritation grow. "Well we couldn't use the curse on the others. Spells like that only work on humans."

Aaron understood that, but it still felt wrong. They'd always targeted groups that were either corrupt or had something in their souls that attracted the darkness. It wasn't due to any moral code. No, it was just that people like that fit them better. Assimilating them was easier. This time the attack had nothing to do with survival. They'd merely cursed an innocent boy to provide as a distraction for them. It didn't sit right with him.

Claudia, seeing the internal struggle her companion was having, sighed. "You know he won't stay like that for long. Those spells always draw the cure to the victim. I give it one month, tops, and he'll be free."

Suddenly Claudia stopped, her eyes widening.

"What, why'd we stop?" Aaron asked, finally catching up to her.

"It's gone," Claudia whispered. "Someone's cut it down."

Aaron followed Claudia's gaze to a great stump siting in the middle of the forest. He fell to his knees at the sight of their salvation destroyed.

"But I can feel the power," Claudia protested. "I don't understand. It should be whole, and healthy. Who would cut down a Holy Tree?"

"That would be a hunter."

The pair spun around at the sound of Scott's voice. He grinned at the older pair. Beside him stood Malia and Kira, eyes glowing.

"Now, you're going to tell us what you are doing in our town," Scott stepped toward them. "What you want with the Nemeton, and why you had to curse Stiles to get it."

Claudia snarled, her eyes glowing purple. "Aaron!"

"Coming," he smiled.

Standing beside Claudia, Aaron drew a tomahawk from behind his jacket. He held it aloft as he drew a pistol as well.

"Scott, I don't think we intimidate them," Malia shouted above the roar of wind surrounding the area.

"Oh no child, you sure don't," Claudia replied. "We're hundreds of years old. This isn't the first time we've faced your kind."

Lightning split across the skies, growing closer and closer. With a flick of her wrist, Claudia sent the electric current directly at Scott.

Kira jumped in the current's path, her eyes glowing yellow as she absorbed the energy. "What about my kind?" she asked, sword held in front of her.

"Kitsune," Aaron growled.

"Aaron, we're withdrawing," Claudia shouted.

"But."

"Now!" Claudia yelled, her hand held out to him.

Cursing, Aaron took it. Scott rushed the pair, but he wasn't fast enough. In a flash of light they were gone, leaving the three teens standing there with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Where did they go?" Malia asked, confusion in her voice.

"They were just here!" Scott shouted.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"I," Scott looked around the clearing. "I don't know."

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Stiles awoke with the sun shining through a window, a window he knew wasn't his. Rubbing his temples, he tried to remember what had happened, and instantly wished he hadn't. Lydia's words replayed in his mind, over and over. This had to be some kind of joke. There was no way Derek and he… no, just no.

"You're awake."

Stiles snapped to attention at the sound of Derek's voice. The werewolf was leaning causally against the wall beside the large window, a cup of something warm in his hand.

"Power came back on an hour ago, and the storm let up last night," Derek said, indicating the partly cloudy sky outside.

"The weather?" Stiles gawked. "I wake up from finding out you're my true love, and you want to talk about the weather? Are you insane?!"

Derek shrugged. Setting the mug on the windowsill, he walked across the room and sat on the bed. Well his bed. Stiles couldn't put it any other way. He'd woken up in Derek's bed. Yeah, things were getting weird. And this was coming from a guy whose best friend is a werewolf, first love is a Banshee, and first girlfriend is a werecoyote. He should be used to weird. But nope, this was just a little too weird. Even for Stiles Stliniski, former vessel of a Nogitsune.

"Stiles," Derek started to say, and was Stiles' imagining it or was there a slight growl to how he'd said his name? "I'm not going to force anything on you. But, I need you to know, you can't run from this."

"I don't even know what this," Stiles pointed between the two of them, "Is. As far as I know, I woke up in an alternate universe. We tolerate each other, at best! And now, all of a sudden, I'm supposed to believe we're destined to be together?"

"Yes," Derek answered simply.

Stiles gaped at the werewolf. His raised his hand, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something. Finally he sighed and flopped his hand down. He didn't know how to respond to this, any of this.

What did one say, or do, when finding out that their true love is a werewolf? A werewolf that he's done nothing but fight with since meeting him. Run away? Deny it? Accept it? Ignore it? Act upon it?

Stiles, being Stiles, decided on the last option.

Leaning forward, he kissed Derek.

Derek's eyes widened, but it only took him a second to get over his surprise. Reaching out, he pulled Stiles against him. Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck, his left hand threading through his hair. Sensations lit up both men as they tried to get closer. Their hands seeking out the other's warmth.

"Stiles are you u-woah!" Sheriff Stliniski quickly averted his eyes to the scene of his seventeen year old son making out with a twenty-four year old (1).

"Oh my god, Dad," Stiles jumped up, his face beet red. "I swear, I…I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Look," his dad sighed as he turned to look at his boy. "I know you two are bound by fate, or whatever, but please at least acknowledge the fact that for the next year you're still underage."

"So… no sex?" Stiles asked.

"Wha- oh god," the Sheriff just put his hands in the air and retreated back down the stairs.

"Dad? Dad, what does that mean? Dad!" Stiles called after him.

"It means I don't want to know about it!" he shouted up to him. "I'd hate to arrest your 'true love'."

Stiles smiled, for some reason finding humor in the present situation.

"Sex?" Derek asked.

That brought Stiles back to the present, and the very real situation in front of him. There was also the fact that he'd enjoyed kissing Derek. Like, really enjoyed it. Enough to bring up sex… yep the world had gone insane, well more insane.

"Um… yeah," Stiles stood there awkwardly. "You caught that, huh?"

"Kind of hard not to," Derek replied, one eyebrow raised. He was obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.

Stiles fidgeted, trying to find a way out of the corner he'd backed himself into. Then again, considering the one cornering him – figurative speaking – was a werewolf, maybe he should just give in.

"Fine," he threw his hands up in surrender. "I liked kissing you. It was amazing, actually. And I might, possibly, want to do more… at some point… in the near future."

Derek hid his amusement with Stiles and all his usual self. This was the teen that had captured his heart. This quirky, disorganized, hyperactive brat.

Stepping forward, he pulled Stiles into his arms, kissing him into silence. "I love you," he smiled against the other's lips.

Stiles swallowed loudly. "I, I don't know how I feel about you," he admitted sadly.

"It's okay," Derek soothed. "We'll work on it."

Stiles nodded, glad that his… true love – god he'd never get used to saying that – was willing to be patient with him. Then again, why was he so surprised? They were, supposedly, destined. Shouldn't he expect Derek to give him what he needed in a situation like this? If so, how did Derek know what he needed? Was it instinct? A good guess? A feeling?

Derek kissed him again, silencing his thoughts.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked once they parted for air.

"You're thinking too much," Derek answered, kissing Stiles again.

Content with that, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and allowed his mind to go blank as the older man lavished him with a type of attention he'd never experienced before.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Scott, Malia, and Kira returned to the apartment to find the Sheriff leaving. He waved to the kids, but his full attention was on the phone pressed to his ear. He wasn't waiting around for these two people to strike again.

"Welcome back," Lydia smiled as she looked up from the computer in front of her.

Malia went to her side, looking quizzically at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Researching variations of the Little Red Riding Hood story," Lydia explained. "The two oldest forms of the folk tale, in print, are the Brothers Grimm's version, and the first version by a man named Charles Perrault. The tale originates in France, and has been adapted and retold several times."

"How many is several?" Scott asked.

Lydia frowned at him. "Think of all the movies, plays, cartoons, and stories that deal with the basic plot of Little Red Riding Hood to come out in just the last few years."

"That would be a lot," Scott acknowledged.

"Yeah, now imagine several hundred years of that," Lydia added. "To make matters worse, the story's origins go back much further than those authors."

"How far back?" Kira asked.

Lydia sighed. "Earliest date I can find is 10th century."

"So, the original story is over a thousand years old," Kira sighed.

"Same as the Nogitsune," Lydia pointed out.

"You think that's why they targeted Stiles?" Scott asked.

Lydia could only shrug. "I have no idea why they targeted Stiles."

"A distraction," Stiles joined the conversation, coming down the stairs.

Scott smiled at his friend. Meeting him at the base of the stairs, he hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Stiles grinned, returning the hug.

Taking a deep breath, Scott's nose scrunched up. Pulling away, he sniffed at the other teen earning him several awkward glances.

"Um, Scott?" Stiles pulled away slightly. "Something wrong?"

Scott's eyes flicked to Derek, a growl building up in his chest.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted as the other teen's eyes began to glow. His voice snapped his friend back to reality. "Dude, are you okay?"

"He doesn't like the idea of Derek touching you," Peter explained.

"Huh? How did you know he," Stiles stopped midsentence, a bright red blush taking over his face. "Oh god, I smell like him?"

"That's not a bad thing," Derek provided.

"Despite how fascinating this all is," Lydia called. "Perhaps we could get back to the situation at hand? Or are Scott and Derek going to take the pissing contest over Stiles outside?"

"No one's having a pissing contest over me," Stiles instantly answered. "As for the situation, all I know is they kidnapped me to serve as a distraction. No other reason than that."

"Then what's the deal with the red cloak?" Kira asked.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. "What cloak?"

"The one you were wrapped up in when we found you," Scott answered. "Deaton took it with him to examine."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know about any cloak, but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Probably just another delay tactic."

"That makes sense," Peter agreed. "Scott didn't you go to the Nemeton? It is what they're after, right? What happened?"

"Um… I can't really remember," Scott answered. "We showed up, and they were there. Only, then they weren't."

"So, what, our new friends can teleport?" Stiles asked. "Cool."

"No Stiles, not cool," Lydia sighed. "It means they can disappear at any point. We won't be able to pin them down."

"Do you remember anything else?" Derek asked.

"No, sorry," Scott shook his head, as if he was trying to remember something important.

The group remained silent for several long moments, just taking this information in. An enemy that could vanish into thin air, how did you pin someone like that down long enough to do some damage?

Stiles' mind worked a million miles a minute as he tried to think of anything that might work. Trapping them in a ring of Mountain Ash would work, if they could get them in the ring. Then there was the issue of why they wanted the Nemeton. Honestly, he'd rather stay as far away from that tree as humanly possible.

Scott's phone rang, drawing the group from their thoughts. "Yes?" he answered it on the second ring. "Okay, we're on our way." Hanging up he looked at Stiles and Derek. "Deaton's found something on the cloak. Let's go."

Nodding, the two followed after the alpha. Once again, the other four were left alone in Derek's apartment.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Sheriff Stliniski met the three at the veterinarian's clinic. It was becoming an everyday occurrence for them to show up after hours to discuss matters of the supernatural within the animal hospital. Though Stiles did find it a bit ironic that werewolves went to a vet to get advice, and even medical help. Did it say something about their dog like nature? Maybe he shouldn't voice that opinion, for self-preservation's sake.

"Evening Doc, what did you find?" the Sheriff asked, instantly cutting to the quick of the matter.

Deaton smiled as he pulled the cloak out of a plastic bag, along with a raw steak from a separate bag. "I'm guessing at least two of you can smell this, right?" he looked at Scott and Derek as he held up the steak.

"Of course," Scott answered.

Derek merely nodded.

"Well, how about now," Deaton asked as he placed the cloak over the steak, hood held up.

Stiles looked at both the werewolves. They each seemed confused by something, though he couldn't tell what.

"You can't smell the steak anymore, can you?" Deaton pointed out the answer to the mystery in the air. "Now, Stiles come here."

"Me? Why?" Stiles asked, his eyes growing slightly wider.

"Because this was originally on you," Deaton reminded the youth. "Meaning its full strength, and purpose is revealed on a human."

"Ah… okay," Stiles frowned.

It was the most backward and evasive explanation he'd ever been given by the Druid, and he'd had some evasive explanations from the man before. Either way, walking around the table, he allowed Deaton to place the cloak around him, hood up.

The second the hood was over Stiles' head both Derek and Scott's eyes widened. Whatever the change was though, only they were privy to it. They looked at each other and back to Stiles. Deaton smiled. Removing the hood he watched as recognition dawned in the two werewolves' eyes.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's the magical version of 'Scent-A-Way'," Deaton explained. "An enchanted item that ultimately allows the wearer to fully conceal their scent from supernatural and natural creatures. The spell only works though when the hood is in place."

"So, when Stiles fell from the tree the hood got dislodge, allowing us to smell him?" Scott filled in.

"Yes," Deaton nodded. "This is nothing more than a tool used to disguise Stiles' scent so you couldn't find him immediately. I'm guessing this is also the reason you couldn't track him once he was taken."

"And the apple?" Sheriff Stliniski asked as Stiles removed the cloak. "How does it work?"

Deaton frowned. "That's a bit harder. The incantation is definitely European in origin. Closest I can come to it is some form of ancient Germanic, known as Runic from North Germany during the early middle ages."

"So, it's a really old language," Sheriff Stliniski sighed. "Meaning bringing an expert in wouldn't do me any good."

"Not unless that person is a professor of European folklore, no," Deaton shook his head. "I can say it is a pretty basic sleeping curse though. And there shouldn't be any lasting effects."

"That's a first," Stiles replied sarcastically. "Okay, so we've ruled out the apple and cloak as any kind of clue as to what they want. But can they tell us who these people are?"

"They called themselves Claudia and Aaron," Scott provided, remembering them talking to each other.

"Claudia?" Deaton frowned.

"You know the name?" Derek asked.

"It's rumored that the woman believed to be the model for the wicked queen in Snow White was a noble woman by the name of Claudia," Deaton explained.

"So, we're dealing with the actual evil sorceress from Snow White? That's impossible, right?" the Sheriff asked.

"You're still asking that?" Stiles looked at his father like he had a second head. "I was possessed by a thousand year old fox spirit that wanted to kill everyone. Scott and Derek are werewolves. And Deaton is a Druid. Despite all this, thousand plus year old sorceresses are too much for you?"

"The sarcasm isn't needed," the Sheriff scolded his son. "And yes, it is a bit too much. How would they survive this long?"

"By stealing the life of others," Deaton explained. "Kind of like how the Darach sacrificed people to gain power. Claudia would most likely find a young, healthy person and drain the vitality from him."

"Creepy," Stiles exclaimed. "Really, really creepy."

"But what about the man? He looked like a warrior, not a magician," Scott added. "Where does he fit in?"

"With this," Deaton indicated the cloak. "This is an ancient hunter's tool. Where do you think they got it in the first place?"

"It was his," Derek answered.

"Exactly," Deaton smiled. "We're dealing with the original hunter from Little Red Riding Hood. For all we know he could be the same huntsman from Snow White as well."

"The one that assisted the queen in trying to kill Snow White?" Stiles asked. "But I thought she killed him for his betrayal."

"Fairy tales aren't completely accurate," Deaton replied. "But I can say this for certain, whatever they want with the Nemeton, it has to do with their age."

"You mean like they want to use it to regain their youth?" the Sheriff asked.

"Permanently," Deaton concluded.

"I'll have some of my men keep watch on the grove," Sheriff Stliniski sighed as he left the treatment room.

"We should also keep watch on the Nemeton," Scott suggested.

"I'd rather stay away from that place," Stiles admitted. "Last time we got caught up with it, I ended up being possessed. I think I'll sit this one out."

Scott smiled. "Understood. You should rest. Maybe Peter or Malia can watch you. We'll need Lydia though."

"Why can't I watch him?" Derek asked.

"Because, we need you and your strength," Scott answered.

Stiles looked between Derek and Scott, not for the first time finding this new tension confusing. So what that Derek and he were meant to be. He didn't understand why Scott was having such a hard time with this. Shouldn't Stiles be the one acting hostile and closed off? He'd have to talk with Scott once all this fairy tale business was dealt with.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Night had fallen, with Scott agreeing to have people take shifts between watching the Nemeton and resting back at Derek's apartment. He'd also contacted his mom, warning her to keep an eye out for anything odd.

Stiles had taken the moment when Scott left for his turn at the Nemeton, with Malia in tow, to sneak up to Derek's room alone. Despite having slept for basically 24 hours, he felt drained. So much had happened. His life had literally been thrown a fast ball, and he was expected it to catch it. Not only that, he was meant to make sense of the change. It was a little too much to ask of even his brilliant mind.

He was almost fully asleep when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by the dipping of the bed as someone sat down beside him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, but he still did.

"Hey, welcome back," he grinned up at Derek.

To his surprise, the werewolf smiled back. Leaning down, he kissed Stiles softly. "I'm home."

Stiles couldn't help melting a little. Despite Derek being a Sour-wolf, he sure knew how to sweet talk a person. Sitting up, Stiles' wrapped his arms around the werewolf, kissing his neck softly before just hugging him.

"You okay?" Derek asked, his arms wrapping around the younger one.

Stiles nodded. For some reason he felt a constricting feeling in his throat, preventing him from saying anything. Without being able to vocally relay what he was trying to say, he went with bodily communication. Looking at Derek, he smiled before kissing him deeply.

Derek leaned into the kiss, his arms tightening their grip on the teen. Stiles' hands wound their way into his hair, tilting his head back. He licked at the wolf's mouth, begging to be let in. Derek smirked. Pulling Stiles fully into his lap, he opened his mouth and twined his tongue with his partner's.

And then it happened.

Stiles moaned.

The sound went straight to Derek's cock, causing it to jump to attention. Quickly, he pushed Stiles away and stood. Going to the edge of the room, he breathed deeply trying to control himself.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "You didn't like that? I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize," Derek quickly cut Stiles off before he could say anything else. "It's just, I can't control myself right now."

Stiles' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Derek didn't answer, but Stiles could tell by the way he was standing, his back to him, that he was trying to hide something. Understanding dawned on the teen.

"Oh my god. Are you hard?"

Derek couldn't help but groan with irritation. "Yes, Stiles. It happens to be a normal reaction when the one you like is in your lap, kissing you."

Stiles bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed. Derek was turned on, because of him. He'd aroused the stoic, cold, emotionless Derek Hale.

'_Wow, what a power rush,'_ Stiles grinned.

Standing, Stiles moved across the room. He wrapped his arms around Derek from behind, his fingers tracing the small patch of skin peeking out from below his shirt and above his pants.

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"You know, as long as you promise to stop if I get scared, I don't mind if we do more," Stiles whispered.

Derek turned around, his eyes gazing down at the smaller male. His hands came up, cupping Stiles' face. He held him just like that for several, agonizing seconds before leaning in and claiming the other's lips. Instantly Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek, his mouth opening to the other. Their tongues twined together, and breaths mingled as their bodies attempted to get even closer.

Derek's hands moved from Stiles' face to his ass. Lifting him up, he urged Stiles to hang on to him as he moved them back to bed. Sitting down on the mattress, so they were back in their previous position, Derek allowed his hands to travel along Stiles' body. This time he enjoyed the small sounds that escaped his love as he touched a particularly sensitive spot, or sucked on his tongue.

It didn't take Derek long to notice the scent of Stiles' own arousal mixing with his. Smirking into the kiss, he moved his hand to Stiles' lower back, pressing their lengths together.

Stiles' whimpered at the new feeling. Shifting his hips, he tried desperately to feel more. Grinding down against the werewolf, he encouraged him to do more. To make him feel more.

"Derek," Stiles moaned, his hands going to the wolf's shirt. "Off," he mumbled as he began to tug the cloth covering him up.

Derek willingly let the other strip him. Only to follow his example and remove Stiles' shirt. This was technically the first time he'd ever seen the young man without his shirt on, and damn he was hot. He had several freckles dotting his fair skin. Derek regretted waiting until now to see this sight.

Wanting to taste the previously hidden treasure, he leaned in, and licked at Stiles' left nipple first. The act earned him a sharp intake of breath from the other, followed by a low moan. Stiles' hands had once again found their way into his hair, not that he cared. He wasn't using his grip to pull away, but to pull him closer. Meaning he liked having his nipples teased.

'_Good to know,'_ Derek smirked to himself as he kissed a freckle almost directly in the middle of Stiles' chest before moving to the next pink nub.

Stiles continued to moan as Derek lavished attention on his chest, before kissing his way back up to that delicious mouth. Despite finding Stiles' body all too inviting, he really did love kissing his soft, supple lips.

Stiles' mind swam as Derek switched their positions, laying him down on the mattress. Screw being scared, he couldn't think beyond the pleasure Derek was giving him to even feel anything other than the wolf above him. Which was probably a good thing, considering the extremely girly sounds he was making.

Derek's hands traveled south, cupping Stiles' erection through his jeans.

"Oh, god," Stiles moaned, his hips arching into the other's touch. "Mmmore."

Derek groaned. Stiles' voice, usually so annoying, was like an aphrodisiac when he was aroused. Each time he moaned, whimpered, whined, panted, or said his name it was like he was drawing him further into oblivion. So much so, that he needed to hear more.

Kissing Stiles lightly, he moved to his neck. Sucking and nipping on the delicate skin there, Derek unbutton and unzipped the younger's pants.

A quick intake of breath, followed by a throaty moan greeted his ears as he wrapped his hand around Stiles' exposed length.

In the background he heard footsteps rushing out, and the door slamming shut. Now that the apartment was empty, he increased his efforts to hear more of Stiles' voice. Pumping his hand along the entirety of the hard length, he traveled back down to his chest, where he proceeded to suck one perk, pink, little numb into his mouth.

"Derek," Stiles moaned, his body contorting below him. "Mm, me too. I want to, ah shit so good."

Derek switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. All the while he continued to pump Stiles with his hand.

"Damn it, I want to touch you to!" Stiles shouted, pushing on Derek's shoulders a bit.

Derek looked at the younger man, his eyes glowing slightly with those words and the many, many images they conjured.

"I," Derek hesitated.

It was all the opening Stiles needed. Leaning up, he sealed Derek's mouth with his own. His hands traveling south. Unbuckling Derek's belt, followed by his buttons, and finally his zipper Stiles freed Derek's extremely hard sex and wrapped his hand around it.

"Stiles," Derek growled into the smaller man's mouth.

Kissing him harder, Derek ground against his love. His own hand returned to bringing Stiles to completion.

As each one stroked the other, their mouths became desperate to have more. Their free arms wrapped around their lover, bringing their bodies closer. Stiles, despite being the instigator, faltered first. Derek wrapped his hand around his own cock and Stiles', pumping them both in tandem.

"Oh, sweet lord," Stiles cried. Both his arms wrapped around Derek. His hips thrusting up into the werewolf's hand. "Derek. Derek. Derek," he repeated his name like a mantra.

"Stiles," Derek groaned into the other's mouth.

"Aw, can't, close," Stiles moaned. His body growing taunt as his release slithered up. "God, Derek!" he came, crying out his lover's name.

"Gn, Stiles," Derek growled, following along.

Derek pumped his hand over both their lengths until they were each fully spent. Looking down at Stiles he felt himself smiling at the look of pure bliss on the teen's face. Leaning down, he kissed him one more time.

He was certain he'd never get enough of kissing Stiles. One it made him quiet… well quieter, sometimes. Two, he tasted like heaven.

"That was," Stiles sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Derek's torso. "Simply amazing."

Derek's smile grew. "I agree."

"Nn, but now I'm tired," Stiles whined, his eyes closing.

"Sleep," Derek whispered, kissing Stiles' nose.

Standing he retrieved his shirt and used it to clean them both up. After throwing the now soiled shirt in a laundry basket he climbed back into the bed, tucking Stiles against him. Derek didn't fall asleep, instead he stayed up holding Stiles to him as his love slept peacefully.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

The rising sun signaled a new day, and another day that they hadn't found Claudia and Aaron. Both Sheriff Stliniski and Doctor Deaton had arrived at Derek's apartment early to discuss what they could do to draw the pair out. Upon arriving, they instantly sensed the awkward tension in the air.

Deaton looked around, realizing that most of it was coming from Scott and Stiles. "What happened?"

"Nothing," the best friends answered together.

"Scott got angry because he caught Stiles and Derek in bed together," Malia provided the answer.

"What?" the Sheriff demanded.

"We weren't doing anything," Stiles lied. "Just cuddling."

"After doing something," Peter corrected.

Stiles' dad looked between his son, Derek, and Scott. Sighing he decided it was best to ignore it. Yes what he just heard was illegal, but he also knew the circumstances. Hell, he'd made several exceptions for this group of people already. What's one more?

"We didn't go all the way!" Stiles protested.

"I don't want to hear anymore," Sheriff Stliniski sighed, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Besides, I don't even see why Scott's so angry," Stiles continued, ignoring his father. "It isn't like me being with Derek makes anything difficult for him."

"Can't you see I'm worried about you?" Scott replied sternly.

Stiles gave him a sarcastic look. "So I can date a banshee and a werecoyote, but not a werewolf? Why? Is it because they're girls?"

"We," Lydia said, pointing between herself and Stiles, "Never dated."

"That isn't what I meant," Stiles sighed.

"And you know that's not what I meant," Scott growled. "Just because some apple says your each other's true loves doesn't mean you have to jump into the sack with him immediately."

"I repeat," Stiles shouted, "We didn't go all the way! We just jer-"

"Stiles!" Derek growled. "I don't think they need to know that."

"Thank you!" Sheriff Stliniski and Peter said in unison.

"And why don't you just say what it really is that's bothering you, Scott," Derek continued. "You don't want Stiles with me because of my past relationships. You don't think he's safe with me."

The room grew deadly silent with Derek's accusation of Scott.

"Scott," Stiles stepped toward his friend, "Is that true?"

Frustrated, but unable to deny it, Scott nodded. "You have to admit his previous relationships haven't exactly ended well."

"Yeah, but that's okay. Because we," Stiles indicated himself and Scott, "Accept people for who they are now. Not who they were. That's what makes your pack so strong."

Scott looked at his friend with a near smile. "You," he sighed, "Know me too well."

Stiles grinned. "After 14 years I should."

"So, everything settled?" Deaton asked. "Because we should really focus on the situation at hand. We still have two fairy tale characters running around trying to get to the Nemeton."

"Yeah, about that," Stiles said, moving forward he pulled out a map of the Beacon Hills Preserve. "I was thinking, what if we set up the trap at the Nemeton."

"What do you mean?" his dad asked.

"Lure them to the Nemeton by removing all the security around it. Then close the circle," Stiles explained. "They'd be trapped within, unable to get away."

"You mean like what we did with Jackson at the rave," Scott clarified.

"Yep, a giant magic barrier," Stiles nodded. "Dad, Deaton, and I can handle it. Lydia can let us know when their close. The rest of you will be responsible for dealing with the old soul suckers."

"Soul suckers?" Kira asked.

"Had to call them something other than 'fairy tale characters'," Stiles explained. "That makes them sound too harmless, whereas soul suckers makes them sound like the evil bastards they are."

"Holding a grudge?" Peter accused.

"Shut up," Derek instructed his uncle.

"It's the best plan to be presented so far," Deaton agreed with Stiles. "But how do we draw the security away without it being suspicious?"

"Let me handle that," the Sheriff volunteered.

With the plan set, the group moved out. Stiles, in his jeep, went to the animal clinic to get the large amount of Mountain Ash they'd need. Luckily Deaton kept a healthy supply of it on hand. The others moved into the woods, keeping themselves concealed.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Stiles, with the red cloak wrapped around him, waited silently for the signal. His father, Deaton, and he had spread the ash, and concealed it the best they could.

His father had withdrawn his deputies one by one, each given an emergency call to respond to. As for the supernatural bodyguards, each of their phones had rang. Phone calls from either parents or friends. They were teenagers after all, slacking in their responsibilities was a given.

With everyone gone the Nemeton was now, seemingly, completely defenseless. All they had to do was wait for Claudia and Aaron to take the bait.

As Stiles stood in his hiding place, he couldn't help but think about everything that could go wrong. What if they didn't take the bait? What if they'd already gotten what they wanted from the Nemeton? What if they'd given up? The questions continued to circle in his head, until he heard the howl of a wolf.

At three points within the forest Stiles, the Sheriff, and Deaton all stepped up to the circle, sealing it with their own portions of sand. There was a slight shimmering as the barrier went up. Soon, following the completion of the circle, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Stiles hesitated, he wanted to run to his friends' aid, but knew he'd be doing more by staying where he was than going into the battle.

"Come on guys, be safe," Stiles prayed. "Please, Derek."

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Derek was the one that had spotted the duo entering the small clearing. Howling, he signaled the others to seal the barrier before jumping out of his hiding place. Claudia and Aaron spun around as the others converged on them.

Claudia's eyes glowed purple.

Aaron drew his tomahawk and pistol.

Derek and Scott circled the pair. Malia and Kira holding back with Peter.

"What do you want with the Nemeton?" Scott demanded a second time.

Before Claudia could answer a shifting in the air signaled the sealing of the Mountain Ash barrier. The woman's eyes widened.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Just made it hard for you to get away," Peter explained.

"Claudia, what now?" Aaron asked.

"Buy me the time I need," Claudia instructed as she rushed to the old stump.

Scott growled and ran for her. Aaron fired a shot, the bullet finding its mark in the alpha's leg. Derek roared. Sprinting forward, he dodged several shots before getting close to the hunter. Grabbing the arm with the gun, he managed to knock it out of the man's hand.

"Get the woman!" Scott shouted at Malia and Kira, joining Derek.

He grabbed Aaron's arm before he could swing the tomahawk into Derek's chest. He was surprised with how strong the man was. For a man that looked well within his seventies he had plenty of strength to spare.

No matter how strong he was though, with Derek holding one arm and Scott holding the other it was impossible for him to break free.

Scott looked around the clearing, eyes landing on Peter. "Come hold him," he instructed.

Sighing, Peter walked across the clearing, and took Scott's place pinning Aaron. Now free to deal with Claudia, Scott turned around only to be surprised to see that Kira and Malia already had the sorceress under control.

"That was… easy," Scott remarked.

"That's because the Mountain Ash barrier has locked away her power," Lydia explained, walking into the clearing.

"How do you know that?" Claudia demanded.

"The wind told me," Lydia answered after hesitating a moment, hoping it was a satisfactory explanation. "So, Scott, what do we do with them?"

"I say we kill them," Peter suggested.

"No," Scott denied. "We're not killing anyone. What we will offer is a pardon."

"Excuse me?" Claudia mocked.

"If you leave now, and never return, we'll spare both your lives," Scott explained. "I don't care what you do outside of Beacon Hills. But if you come back I will let Peter and the others do what they think is best to protect our home."

"So we either leave continuing to live as parasites, or we stay and die?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Scott confirmed.

Aaron looked behind him to Claudia. The woman shook her head, obviously not wanting to take the deal.

"Fine, we agree."

"Aaron!" Claudia shouted.

"We'll out live them," Aaron reasoned.

Scott's eyes narrowed. He knew what Aaron meant. If they left now, they could live to return during another generation. When his pack wasn't here to protect the town and the Nemeton. He knew that, still it was the best he could hope for. He'd just have to trust that whoever was guarding over this town at the time that they'd be able to hold them off.

"Release them," Scott instructed.

"How do we know they won't just come back once we're gone?" Derek asked.

"Easy," Lydia answered. "The circle will only be broken long enough for them to leave. Once we're all out, the circle will be completed again. It'll hold until who knows how long, preventing anything supernatural from getting to the Nemeton."

"I'll go along with that," Malia said.

"Now, release them," Scott repeated.

Peter and Derek released Aaron, followed by Malia and Kira letting go of Claudia. The two met up, their hands clasping.

"How do we get out of here?" Aaron asked.

"Head north," Scott said. "Deaton will let you out."

With that, the two fairy tale creatures left. The pack remained in place until they felt the barrier drop. Sighing, they walked away from the Nemeton, all converging on Stiles' location.

_xXx Modern Fairy Tale xXx_

Stiles was waiting on pins and needles, his phone in conference mode with his dad and Deaton. He felt a weight, that he hadn't known was sitting on his chest, lift at the sight of his friends coming out of the woods toward him.

"I see them!" he shouted. "Scott, Derek!"

Derek was the one to break away first, sweeping Stiles into his arms. The werewolf took in a strong breath, taking in Stiles' scent. The two looked at each other, love shinning in both of their eyes. Leaning in, they mutually joined in a kiss.

Scott frowned, but decided to ignore it. Taking Stiles' phone he said, "We're all out. Close it up."

"Got it," Deaton answered.

A second later the barrier reappeared, closing all supernatural creatures out from the Nemeton.

"How long do you think it'll hold?" Kira asked, her hand twining with Scott's.

"Not long," Scott admitted.

"We'll just have to stand watch again when it does finally break," Lydia sighed, her head resting on Malia's shoulder.

Peter ignored the three couples and walked off on his own. Slowly, each couple turned and headed for the cars parked on the side of the road a mile back. Stiles and Derek were the last ones to leave.

Derek's hands were on Stiles' ass, pulling him close and grinding the teen against him. Stiles moaned into the kiss, his own hands slipping under Derek's Jacket and shirt.

"I love you Stiles," Derek pulled away and whispered in Stiles' ear.

"Mm," Stiles groaned, his back arching into the tall wolf. "Me too," he responded breathlessly.

Derek looked down at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. Stiles could almost laugh at the expression, except he meant it. He needed Derek to know that.

"I do," he whispered, hugging Derek tightly. "I love you."

A warmth that Derek thought he'd lost a long time ago erupted in his chest. "Thank you, Stiles."

The two smiled at each other, their lips once again meeting.

"Stiles, what are y- oh god!" the Sheriff shouted as he walked up to them, instantly turning away from the sight that greeted him. "Can't you two wait until he's 18?"

"Dad!"

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Derek was around 16 when the fire happened, which was six years ago at the start of the series. About two years, maybe, has passed since the beginning of the show, making Derek around 23-24 years old. So yeah, I'm guessing. This also fits in with most theories and info I can find.**

**(2)Anyone who has a problem with the quick pace set for Stiles and Derek's bedroom scene, I wish to remind you of how quickly Stiles and Malia moved from "thanks for ruining my life" to "let's fuck". Stiles' obviously doesn't mind moving fast in his relationships.**

**This is officially my longest oneshot, coming in at 11,000+ words without any of the author's notes or page breaks. Two days to write and two days to edit. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this little crack fic. **

**LONG LIVE STEREK! **

**Also, please review.**


End file.
